escape_the_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deaths
Throughout the show there is one common theme, death. Each episode at least one person is killed off. Almost each episode there's a vote either two people go and one comes back or they choose who dies with a vote. The Elimination Table Death 1 ~ Shane Shane is the first person to be killed off in the entire series. Shane dies in episode 1 "An Invitation". He is food poisoned. He did have a chance to live, his fellow houseguests had to solve puzzles and get the keys to the antidote, which were locked in a cabinet. They managed to retrieve one antidote out of three, however, he needed all three to survive. His fellow houseguests failed to retrieve the other two on time. He dies, most likely due to asphyxiation. Cause of death: Food Poisoning Death 2 ~ Andrea Andrea was the second person to be killed off. Andrea dies in episode 2 "Ungodly Machine". She was voted in with Lele by the other house guests. She had no control over her death, except she got to choose who would be the one to attempt to save her. She decided to pick Justine. She and Lele were put into a chamber. Justine and Eva, the people picked to be the helpers, had to stop the machine. Whoever stopped it first would save the person who chose them. Sadly, Justine couldn't save Andrea before Eva saved Lele. She was gassed and killed inside the chamber. Cause of death: Gas Chamber. Death 3 ~ Justine Justine was the third person to be killed off. Justine dies in episode 3 "Buried Alive". She was voted by the other house guests to be put into a casket and be buried alive. The reason behind that was so they could retrieve an artifact. People decided to turn on Justine because they thought she sabotaged Andrea and got her killed on purpose. They thought she was working with the evil spirits. Justine dies by being buried by her other house guests. The only one who was against Justine being buried was Joey. Cause of death: Being buried alive/suffocation Death 4 ~ GloZell GloZell was the fourth person to be killed off. GloZell dies in episode 4 "Mannequins". Joey and Lele were voted by the other house guests to do naughty things with mannequins. However, unlike previous deaths, they didn't die. Instead they had to write someone's name into a death journal and whoever's name they wrote would die. Lele wanted to kill Matt, but Joey had other plans. Joey decides to write GloZell's name in because he knew she was the only one who voted him in. GloZell dies in the living room in front of everyone who was waiting for Lele and Joey to finish their task. Cause of death: Twerk Died/ Choked on her own blood. Death 5 ~ Sierra Sierra was the fifth person to be killed off. Sierra dies in episode 6 "Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?" Sierra and Matt were voted by the other house guests to preform an exorcism. During the exorcism, Sierra had to continuously hold the possessed girl down and say a prayer, while Matt had to figure the rest out. In the end Matt had to put the rosary around Sierra's head and it killed her because he didn't read through the rest of the note's instructions. Once he read it,he realized that he had a choice whether to put the rosary around his own head or Sierra's for a sacrifice. Cause of Death: Accidental Murder/Exorcism Death 6 ~ Matt Matt is the sixth person to be killed off. Matt dies in episode 7 "Mermaid Tails". Matt and Timothy are voted by the other house guests to do the next task, which was to obtain a doll. They were both put into a room with many dolls and two doll houses. They were tricked into drinking poison. To live/retrieve the doll, one of them would have to die. Their tasks was to read nursery rhymes and arrange the dolls in the dollhouse according to what the rhyme said. Whoever thought that they got it right should smack the book of rhymes on the table and another vial would appear. It would contain the antidote or more poison. Matt smacks his book down first and he drinks the liquid in the vial. It was more poison. He smashed onto his dollhouse and he died. Cause of death: Poison Death 7 ~ Timothy Timothy is the seventh person to be killed off. Timothy dies in episode 8 "All Out War". Timothy and Eva were voted in by the other house guests to play a game of battleship and Russian Roulette to retrieve gold. One person would come out alive. Both had to arrange men on a board like battleship and call out coordinates. Every time they got a hit the other person had to point the revolver to their head and press the trigger. Eva got the first hit, and Timothy lives. Timothy got the second hit, and Eva lives. Eva got the third hit, and Timothy dies by a head shot. Cause of death: Russian Roulette Death 8 ~ Lele Lele is the eighth person to be killed off. Lele dies in episode 9 "Wicked Hallucinations". Lele was voted into the death challenge with Oli. Just like her first time being voted in, her life was in someone else's hands. Joey would try to save Lele,and Eva would try to save Oli. They had to get 3 rings on metal rods within 30 minutes. Every time they would miss,Lele or Oli would get shocked.Finally, Eva gets 3 rings before Joey. Lele was electrocuted to death. Cause of death: Electrocution by electric chair The Elimination Table Death 1 ~ Lauren Lauren is the first person to be killed off in season 2. She dies in episode 2 "Masquerade Part II". She was put into a challenge with DeStorm and which ever guest found the golden goblet first would be able to survive the challenge. Sadly, Lauren did not find the goblet first and DeStorm won. She was eaten by vampires. Cause of death: Eaten Alive by Vampires Death 2 ~ Jesse Jesse was the second person to be killed off. He dies in episode 3 "Tangled Web". He and DeStorm, strayed away from the group and found two women. The ladies brought them to a place where they were drinking and playing games. Then, the ladies gave them a shot that made them fall asleep. While they're sleeping, the women give DeStorm and Jesse to Jorogumo; the Spider Lieutenant. She holds them captive and tells the group that she will exchange them for one woman. The group votes. Tana and Gabbie are the women chosen. As they're doing the challenges, they find a note that says "I would never kill another woman." Gabbie finishes first and returns to Jorogumo. She has to choose to save either Jesse or DeStorm. She chooses DeStorm. Gabbie, Tana and DeStorm return to the group as Jorogumo eats Jesse alive. Cause of death: Eaten Alive by Jorogumo Death 3 ~ DeStorm DeStorm was the third person to be killed off. DeStorm dies in episode 4 "A Nation Divided". Alex and DeStorm volunteer to do the next challenge. They have to swim in a pool to find the gem. They are scavenging on the bottom of the pool as the rest of the group is watching. Alex pops up above the water and says "I found it!" He shows Cash and is the winner. Alex walks over to the group and watch DeStorm get shot with a green energy arrow. Cause of death: Shot By The Dark Army Death 4 ~ Liza Liza was the fourth person to be killed off. Liza dies in episode 5 "The Gingerbread Woman". Liza and Tyler are voted to do the Gingerbread Woman's challenge. Samson convinces them to cheat and help him kill the Gingerbread Woman. They do by tricking her to go into her own oven. As she walks in, Samson shuts the door on her. Tyler and LIza return to the group only to be met by the Sorceress. The Sorceress says "One of you must die, that is the most important part," as a blue harpy walks out of the estate, grabs Liza, takes her back into the estate and chops her head off. Cause of death: Head chopped off by Blue Harpy Death 5 ~ Tana Tana was the fifth person to be killed off. Tana dies in episode 6 "Endless Winter Night" Joey and Andrea go into the challenge to retrieve the Ice Witch's gem.They must walk the path of betrayal. They do the challenges and give the keys to the guardian and recieve a torch. The next step is to break one of their friend's stones and tell the guardian to kill them. They think long and hard on who they will betray. Andrea chose Tana and smashes her stone on the ground. The guardian starts walking towards Tana with his sword up high. Tana walks backwards, confused saying "What did I do?" multiple times. The guardian reaches her and slices her stomach open, as Gabbie, Tyler and Alex run over to her body, confused. Cause of Death: Stomach Sliced by the Guardian Death 6 ~ Gabbie Gabbie is the sixth person to be killed off. She dies in episode 7 "Automation Love Story". Gabbie and Alex are voted to do a challenge where one of them will die, due to getting their own heart ripped out so that Cedric's Automation Bride can live again. Alex is finishing the challenges faster than Gabbie, but Gabbie looks over to Alex's side to solve one little step. Gabbie asks Alex for some help mutiple times and they got to the final step. Alex wins and Gabbie asks for another minute. He says "I'm sorry." and pulls the lever. A huge Pantheon walks over to Gabble, pushes her on the floors, stabs into her chest and pulls out her heart. Cause of death: Heart ripped out by a Pantheon. Death 7 ~ Alison Alison is the seventh person to be killed off. She dies in episode 8 "Full Moon Slaughter". Andrea finishes the gauntlet last and fears for her life. Alison gets in front of the remaining guests to protect them. She gives Joey the gem and tells them to run. Alison attacks the werewolves and they attack her. She puts up as much of a fight as she can, but they get to her and start tearing her apart. Cause of death: Devoured by Werewolves Death 8 ~ Alex Alex dies in episode 9 "The Dark Dimension." Alex and Andrea's lives are at stake. Alex picks Joey as his partner and Andrea picks Tyler. They are smashing everything while the Guardian is waiting. Andrea finds the gem first, Alex and Joey are in shock. The man grabs Alex and pushes him on the ground as he screams for help. The man grabs his knife and stabs him in the chest. He slowly stops and lays down, the others run and gets The Crown of Oblivion. Cause of death: Stabbed in the chest. __NEWSECTIONLINK__